Sexy Mentor
'Sexy Mentor 'is an archive of the original Trooper Tales page of the same name from TV Tropes. Archive This troper, when taking a class in Juvenile Justice, had a lovely instructor. She was only a few years older than us, with the most gorgeous contralto voice I've ever heard. Serious Mood Dissonance ensued when she would discuss the course material, namely kids being terribly abused or themselves committing horrific crimes. * Egad, I seem to draw these. Last semester, one of my lit profs was a cute blonde who's younger than me. Mental self-castigation: "Pay attention to the material, and stop imagining what Dr. ____ looks like naked!" I have got to get out more. ---- When this Troper was taking karate lessons in his early teenage years, one of the female instructors was a model in her spare time. If you've ever looked at martial arts magazine catalogs, you've probably seen her. ---- This Troper is very, very attracted to her guitar teacher, as evidenced in her Distracted by the Sexy Troper Tales entry. ---- This troper has a huge crush on his history teacher a few years ago. In fact, it almost verged on Stalker With A Crush; at one point, when the class was gathered around the teacher's desk to watch a video, this troper took the opportunity to discreetly sniff his hair. ---- Pretty much every male in my school who's ever been in her class has hit on my English teacher at least once. She's a master Deadpan Snarker, has a mind farther down the gutter than a fourteen-year-old boy, and due to her insane yoga skills, has the body of a freakishly flexible teenage girl. But here's the funny part: she's FIFTY-EIGHT YEARS OLD. And unlike many other hot teachers, her female students don't hate her for this, because she takes great joy in making fun of the poor saps who fall down the Freudian Slippery Slope. ---- At my school, I have had numerous requests from girls to help with math or science. Most of these girls are better than me at the topic...so yeah... * Show off. ---- This troper's relative (who didn't give a toss about school) had a huge crush on her Maths teacher and subsequently started to pay attention and work hard just to impress him. She got great marks. ---- This troper had a french teacher in college who was cute and a bit immature. Our class was mostly male and let's say the course content was not our main interest. ---- This troper had an INCREDIBLY hot 4th grade teacher. ---- This troper has her best friend as a mentor for creative writing. He's...very handsome. ---- This troper had a nerd-hot physics teacher in college. Almost didn't pass the class because I was too busy staring at her butt. Conversely, one of my chemistry teachers had half the girls in the class crushing on him. ---- This troper has had a few sessions with a university psychiatric counselor this semester and...good god...he is one hot shrink. Depression? What depression? ---- This troper has a Science teacher who has big boobs and a nice butt. It helps that she sometimes doesn't wear a bra, too. (NICE!) ---- This troper's high school has a partnership with the university that's right in our backyard, so to speak, for student-teachers to get in their hours for their blocks and such. I'm a year older than everyone because I went back after graduation. Enter our attractive, young student-teacher who is only three years older than me and laughs at pretty much all my jokes. Can you say hubba-hubba? She apparently has a boyfriend. We'll see what happens. ---- When one of the drama department heads got pregnant, she was replaced by a man named Joe. He was tall, muscular, young, extremely handsome, and had a deep baritone voice. Everyone (especially the girls) all loved him, and even after the pregnant teacher returned he still helped out, and plans to return next year to help with the shows. He's been compared to Will from Glee. ---- My (then 27)art teacher for my last two years of high school was this. He was kind of oblivious though, considering that art practically owned his soul. When he started a formal art club (yeah, my school was that small) most of the members were female. See Not Distracted By The Sexy for my own opinion. Though this might have something to do with the fact that I considered him a mentor first and sexy as an interesting side note when bored. Still, his enthusiasm for art is contageious and that might explain why. Category:Troper Tales